Obsession
by Angel's Charm
Summary: While receiving a gift, the boy never knew what was going to happen... Yaoi! YY, BR, MM and maybe others.
1. Thinking

Hey! Here I am again, this time with a multi-chaptered ficcie. Don't expect too much from it…it's my first after One Tear, and that was an oneshot. I just hope it isn't too bad.

Eum, I'm currently looking for a Beta too, so if anyone's interested, just give me a sign at angellientje at yahoo dot com. (I guess you can decipher that)

_Title: Obsession  
__Author: Angel's Charm  
__Chapters: 1-?  
__Summary: Yuugi receives the Millennium Puzzle…with a twist.  
__Genre: General  
__Rating: Rated K  
__Pairings: Maybe a bit Y/Y, don't know yet._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I can dream. And dream I do… I DO own the plot._

AC: Hugs plot. "All mine…"

Plot: Help -dies-

AC: Ohoh…

Warning: OOC Yuugi! Don't like, don't read!

"Speaking"  
_Thinking_

/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/A  
**Chapter 1.:Thinking  
**/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/A

Beautiful blue air. A shining sun. Children playing in the park. Some kids were looking into the show case of the most popular game store in Domino, the Kame Game shop. Unfortunately for those kids, the sign on the doors read 'closed'. They sighed, and after a longing look at the cards, trailed off. The game shop was closed, but it's occupants weren't all enjoying their day off…

Suguroko Muoto sighed when he finished doing the dishes. _Where are grandsons when you need them? He knows that I need his help right now… He even resumed working in the store yesterday. I'm just glad that it is Sunday today, so I don't have to take care of it. I still get a headache when I think of yesterday. I think I'll have to teach him the meaning of respect for elders again. In my time… _Suguroko sighed and shook his head. His dear friend and fellow archaeologist, Arthur Hopkins had just the same problems with his granddaughter, Rebecca. _I swear, it's like a virus. An EXTREMELY contagious virus_. He walked to the living room and seated himself in one of the two cosy sofas. He closed his eyes, and slowly, drifted of. The last words he muttered before falling asleep were grandson, respect and virus. Also something about quarantaine…?

One hour later, the old man woke, surprised to find himself in a sofa instead of a bed. Then he remembered that it was only 3.00pm, and that he had a grandson who resumed his chores. Then, another piece of knowledge made his way into his still sleepy brain: today was Yuugi's birthday. Now, where was that present again? Although he was still mad at Yuugi, birthday was birthday. They could talk about Yuugi's behaviour tomorrow. Or the day after tomorrow. Or never. The elder Muoto knew that he would forget all of this soon. His memory wasn't what it used to be anymore. Suguroko sighed and slowly stood up. He was really getting old…forgetting things, and getting stiff all the time. He massaged his sore back, and went to the basement, where he hoped he could find his grandson's present.

After nearly a full hour of searching, a very dusty and grim looking Suguroko found the present. Satisfied, he went back to the kitchen and admired his present_. Hell, I did find it. Now, who dares to tell me I'm an old demented man. _Suguroko thought with a little smile on his face, obviously very content with his re-discovery of the present. He almost did the victory sign but then decided against it and went to get a cloth instead. He softly unwrapped the box (it was a box) and cleaned it. The golden box (A/N Now what would the present be?) shimmered softly under the artificial kitchen light. He took the box and headed for the stairs. _Now, just go and give it to him._ _It isn't that bad…_

Suguroko went upstairs, but not with a happy face. Usually, when one gives a present, both receiver and the one who gives it, are happy and cheerful. Suguroko wasn't cheerful, not at all. He hated going into Yuugi's room. It was just too…_Gah. Why can't he just come down for two seconds, take the gift, give me a kiss, and disappear again?_ He turned the corner and walked to the farthest door on the left. The black door seemed to mock him. Suguroko shuddered. Why did Yuugi love black that much? While al the other doors through the house were white or brown with white or golden handles, Yuugi's was a pitch black. The handle was a beautiful crafted silver one. It had been Yuugi's present for his 15th birthday: a new chamber. Boy, did he regret that decision now. Why couldn't he just give Yuugi a new card or something? But the boy had pleaded, begged, and even used his puppy eyes, and that made Suguroko melt. "Everyone in my class has his or her room decorated by themselves, so why can't I decorate mine? Please, Jii-chan, for my birthday. Please?" Well, the result was that Yuugi adored his work, and that Suguroko hated the room. Not for the black (that too, but he didn't hate it that much), or for the red splotches resembling blood (tough they looked pretty real) but for the decorations inside. Yuugi was namely obsessed. Obsessed with silver, knifes, bullets,…

Everything that had a little sharp edge was, once found and cleaned, added to Yuugi's already impressive collection. Suguroko liked fuzzy, round and bright things, and you can imagine that that kinda clashed. To say they didn't like each others style was an understatement.

But Suguroko knew that Yuugi was going to love this present. He had to like this. He made a bet with Arthur, and he could still remember his words: _And if he isn't going to like it, then…then I'll eat my shoe_. It was meant to be a joke, but now it was turned in a wager. With high stakes. I mean, who wants to eat his shoe?_ He will like it, he will like it…_He tucked the box further under his arm, and softly knocked on the door. No answer. Another knock, this time a bit harder. When Suguroko raised his arm to knock for the third time, a soft voice replied.

"Enter, Jii-chan."

Suguroko took a deep breath and pushed the handle all the while thinking that Yuugi would like his present.

/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/A

Well, that's chapter one. A little cliffie, but I think you can all guess what Yuugi's room gonna look like, and what his reaction's gonna be. If you have suggestions, put them in a review. I will definitely use them. But just don't bring things like " a babyblue room with Dark Magician posters on the wall". I'm NOT going to use that. Otherwise, all suggestions are welcome.

Flames are accepted, but then please mention what you think is bad.

And I'll give a chocolate cookie to everyone who shows me a grammatical error! And a Yami or a Yugi plushie! (Cause I know there are a lot of errors in this text…-hangs head down in shame- But I just can't see them -cries- Why am I not English?)

See you soon,

Angel's Charm.


	2. Receiving and talking

Here's chapter 2 (finally) -wink-

_Title: Obsession_

_Author: Angel's Charm  
__Chapters: 2-?  
__Summary: Yuugi receives the Millennium Puzzle…with a twist.  
__Genre: General  
__Rating: Rated K  
__Pairings: Maybe a bit Y/Y, don't know yet.  
__Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I can dream. And dream I do… -dream-  
_Warning: OOC Yuugi! Don't like, don't read!

"Speaking"  
_Thinking_

/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/A

**Chapter 2.: Receiving and talking**

/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/A

Suguroko peered into the chamber. Yuugi loved the dark, and therefore always made sure his room was dark. The heavy, crimson colored curtains in front of the window were closed ( as always), and the only light came from a couple of candles. The black walls didn't improve the brightness of the room either. The candlelight made Yuugi's knives shimmer dangerously, and it also made Suguroku shiver. He really did NOT like this room.

The old man let his eyes adjust to the dark. When they were, he spotted Yuugi. The boy was busy cleaning his collection of already sparkling knives. The teen wore all black leather, with heavy chains all across the entire outfit. He also wore a belt that was purely for decoration. His hair was wild and spiky but gave off a certain shine to it while his eyes were narrowed, showing a dark purple colour.

"Hey Jii-chan. What brings you here?"

The boy stood up and shot his grandfather a questioning glance, while dusting himself off.

"Well, as you know, it's your birthday today, and…"

"My birthday? Wow, I forgot it myself" Yuugi grinned sheepishly at his grandfather.  
"I'll guess I have to take your word then, ne?"

"Figures. Anyway, I thought I could buy you a present" _How could he forget his own birthday? Why don't I have a normal grandson? Oh, the questions of life…_

He handed Yuugi the box and nervously waited while said teen examined it. _Open it already! Damn it!_ _Yes, that's it! Not so slowly! It's not breakable…I think. Boh, it's already in pieces, so OPEN IT ALREADY! _Suguroko was on the break of a nerve collision when Yuugi finally revealed a golden box.

"It's cool, Jii-chan! Where did you get it from?" Yuugi's eyes were shining with interest.

"It's from Egypt. Arthur and I dug it up. Open it!" His tone betrayed his impatience.

Yuugi shot his grandfather a questioning glance, but he didn't press it and complied. He took off the lid and peeked inside the box.

"Seems cool. But Jii-chan, WHAT is it exactly?"

"It's a 3D puzzle. I don't know the form though. I tried to solve it, but failed miserably. So did Arthur. So we thought you should try it. You're good with puzzles, and you know how to handle sharp and dangerous stuff." He gestured to the room.

"What's that has to do with it?"

"Well, for starters, it's a very hard one. We didn't manage to get even 2 pieces together. But there's more: every time we tried to puzzle in a piece, it started to glow, and cut us. Or it gave us a shock. Or did something nasty. We didn't try for long." He grinned sheepishly.

Yuugi looked at him with a I-may-be-a-bit-naïve-but-I'm-not-stupid-look.

Suguroku sighed. "Look."

He rolled up his sleeve and showed his arm to Yuugi. The teen looked at it with mild interest. There were little scars from the palm till his lower arm, but also other things, like faint marks of burn wounds. The thing that intrigued Yuugi, was that they formed a kind of pattern… But it was probably a kind of joke. Magic didn't exist. Nor did burning puzzles.

"And you say that's from that puzzle? Jii-chan, I'm not that stupid. Maybe you should try and say that it's a magical puzzle too, that can fulfil wishes. Anyway, if it is so sharp, why don't you use it as scissor? Or paper cutter? Or something like that? And if it burns, you can use it as pan to bake an omelette."

Yuugi grinned from ear to ear. Suguroku merely sighed (again).

"You may laugh what you want, Yuugi, I know what I've seen…and felt. But, you may try and solve it. I'm curious what it will do."

Suguroko left the room and a laughing Yuugi with only one thought in mind. _Popsicles, here I come! (1)_

/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/A

Yuugi's P.O.V.

_A magical puzzle. Suuuure. Where was I? Ah, my precious… _

Yuugi picked up his knife, his cloth and started cleaning the already shining weapon.

...2 hours later...

_Finally done. What can I do now? Mmmm, where did I put that puzzle? Ah, here it is. Now, let's see…this one looks like a corner piece, and this one should be the centre piece. Can't be that hard. Jii-chan was so trying to trick me. Hmm, this one is interesting. _

He held up a weird, big piece. It had a strange eye on it. Yuugi remembered that eye: the Eye of Horus. Well, that proved that the puzzle came from Egypt. But, on the other hand, you could buy everything in a souvenir store.

_Let's examine this oooh so dangerous and nasty and glowing puzzle-of-hell a bit closer…_

Yuugi turned the box around so that it spilled it's contents.

_Let's see. Corner piece here, centre here and…what's that?_

It was a strange piece with a loop on one side, and the other side had a carving on it. Probably an Egyptian hieroglyph, or the sign of a company. _Maybe… the previous owner?Nah, will be a brand or something like that. _He dismissed it and started putting the puzzle together. Yuugi got three pieces right, but then put in the wrong one. The puzzle fell back apart.

"No, no, no! Don't tell me you're like that! I hate such puzzles!"

Yuugi groaned before putting the same three pieces together and trying another one. This one did fit. _Now, if I put in the wrong one, they will fall apart again. So I'll have to be very careful. _He examined another puzzle piece and tried it. _Yes! Five down, and…_-Yuugi looked to the other puzzle pieces- _a lot more to go._ Yuugi sighed. _Maybe tomorrow. I'm just not in the mood today. Besides, dinner will be ready in a couple of instants._

No longer had he thought that of he could hear Suguroko yell.

"Yuugi! Dinner's ready!

"I'm coming, grandpa!" he yelled back.

He put away the puzzle, blew out the candles and went down. Now why had he this strange feeling of being watched?

/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/A

...3rd person's P.O.V...

Yuugi grabbed a chair and started to eat. The French Fries didn't last long on his plate, nor did the tomatoes and the burger. Hey, this was his favourite food after all. He like having his birthday.

"How's the puzzle going, Yuugi?" Suguroko looked at him expectantly.

"Well, other then the fact that that thing always falls apart every time I put a piece wrong, just fine. It isn't as hard as you said it is."

Suguroku grinned at his grandsons face.

"But for the rest, it didn't do anything? No shining, glowing? No…wounds yet?"

_He sure is a good actor_, the teen thought.

Yuugi sighed. " Grandpa, there's no such thing as cutting puzzles. They don't exist. It's just a puzzle. An annoying as hell puzzle, but a not shining puzzle! Puzzles just don't do that kind of thing. They're objects and photos, cut into pieces, and you have to try to piece them back together. Nothing more, nothing less. That's why it is called a p-u-z-z-l-e." He emphasised the word puzzle.

"Then how do you explain my scars? I saw them appearing on my skin! I saw that puzzle glowing, as if it not wanted that I would solve it."

"Grandpa, you probably got those by working in the garden or something like that. And that light was merely a reflection. You have to admit that your story seems ridiculous."

At Suguroku's look, he added, "I'm willing to accept it, but I need proof. And you can't show me that."

_Everything to get rid of your fantasy_… Yuugi was getting desperate, also because Suguroku was desperatly trying to find anything out of the ordinary. For the moment, he had rolled up Yuugi's sleeves and was now checking the poor teens arm with a magnifying glass that just popped out of nowhere. Yuugi pulled his arm back. "Cut it out! It hasn'tdone anything!"He threw his hands in the air and started to jump around to show his point. Suguroku went back to his seat.

"I understand. I'll shut up. Just promise me you'll be careful with that puzzle?"

"I will, grandpa, I promise. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to continue that puzzle."

The boy was gone before Suguroko could object.

"Well, that's just…In my time…Teenagers!"

/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/A

Yuugi's P.O.V.

_I just can't seem to figure it out._ He stared at the puzzle that had fallen apart (again). His record stood on 12 pieces, but he couldn't find the 13th one. _I hate this! _He took the pieces, puzzled them together and stared. Stared. And stared. _Aargh! It's not like that puzzle's going to assemble itself!_ He took a random piece and pressed it against a random side. It fitted. Yuugi blinked. _Or maybe it does…_

/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/AV/A

(1) Remember the bet? Suguroku promised to eat his shoe if Yuugi didn't like the puzzle, but if Yuugi liked it, he would receive a box of popsicles.

Heh! That's it. Sorry for the long wait, and the hiatus, but I lifted it earlier. I checked the first chapter again, and the first chapter of Domino Mew Mew, and I have a lot of computer troubles. I also have troubles with my parents so you'll have to excuse me for the late updates.

Also a thank you to ac-the-brain-supreme for reviewing and putting me on his/her (are you male or female, you didn't post that in your profile, so I don't know) favorites list! Thank you! -Gives you a Yuugi plushie-

Well, gotta go!  
Ja Ne, AC


	3. Pranking

Here's the tirth chapter of Obsession. I apoligise for the late updates but I have serious troubles at home, and I don't have time to write much. It is, however, the only thing that helps me through this problems, so I will defenitally continue with writing.

But for now, enjoy this extra long (9 pages!) chapter!

**Obsession  
**By Angel's Charm  
_Thinking  
_"Talking"  
/Hikari to Yami/  
-/Yami to Hikari/-

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Happy now?

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA  
**Chapter 3: Pranking  
**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

**7.00 A.M., Yuugi's room**

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Yuugi groaned and turned around.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

One eye opened, then closed again.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"I'm up, cut it out already! Damn it, that stupid radio is even worse than Jii-chan..."

Yuugi sleepily made his way to the bathroom, trotted inside and promptly fell asleep on the carpet.

...**Half an hour later**...

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUGI! Get up right now!"

"Mmmm? What's going on Jii-chan? And why are you so high?" Confusion was written all over Yuugi's face, his eyes already drooping again. "Where's the fire?"

"Let me give you a bit of information: it's 7.30, and we're Monday today. Ring a bell?"

"Monday...7.30...SCHOOL!"

Suddenly wide awake, Yuugi bolted up and hurried down the stairs, then back up to grab his bagpack and his clothes.

"Teenagers..." Suguroku walked down the stairs and to the kitchen to find Yuugi dancing around the table trying to make his bagpack, dress himself and eat at once. Needless to say that didn't went well. 3 seconds later, Yuugi was lying on the floor with a sock and all the contents of his bagpack spilled on him.

"Stop laughing and help me. I'm going to be so late! Crap, and I have history with Momnaru. I'll get detention for sure..." Yuugi buried his head between his hands, then glared at his still laughing grandfather.

"Where are caring and sweet Jii-chans when you need them?" Yuugi muttered while putting on his clothes and checking his watch every 5 seconds.

Suguroku, who finally stopped laughing, grabbed a brown package that was lying on the counter.

"Here, I already made your lunch. Now, put you books back in your bagpack, get that sock out of your hair and leave."

"Thanks, Jii-chan. You're the best. See you later!" Yuugi ran off.

_Teenagers and their moodswings..._

Suguroku grabbed the broom and walked outside to sweep the floor. He could still see Yuugi who was racing down the streets in a desperate attempt to reach the school in time.

"I'd better given him a louder clock instead of that puzzle. Preferably one with a hammer..."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Ryou checked his watch, looking very worried.

"Malik, why is he so late? I mean, even he tries to get on time when we have class from Momnaru." Ryou stretched to be able to see out through the window. His soft brown eyes were filled with worry for his friend.

"Ryou, stop worrying so much. Yuugi knows what's good for his health." He playfully pulled at Ryou's snowwhite bangs. The Egyptian boy laughed, his own lavendel eyes filled with mirth. Yuugi was old enough to keep himself out of trouble, so why care? Besides, Ryou's hair was soft and fluffy... Malik nuzzled it. He was immensely enjoying the fact that Ryou, for once, wasn't yelling at him because he played with his hair.

_Please be late Yuugi, please be very late._

"Malik, I'm no teddybear! Dye your own hair white." Ryou pulled his hair out off Malik's grip and shot him an angry glare.

_Damn._

"Hi guys!" A sweaty and panting Yuugi ploffed in the bank next to Malik.

"Hey Yuugi! You sure broke your record "I'll be as late as I can" today. 5...4...3...2...1 and..."

Momnaru strode into the classroom, eyeing all the seats to look if there was this one soul who was to late that he could torture. Slightly dissapointed that everyone was present, he started his lesson.

"Welcome class! Please take your textbooks on page 187. Today, we're studying the religion of the Greeks! Now, the Greeks..."

Malik grinned, Yuugi just shrugged. He turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

'Wanne go to the arcade after school with Malik and me?' he read from Ryou's lips.

'Sure!'

"Yuugi Motuo and Ryou Bakura! Care to explain what's so interesting about your conversation that you two aren't following the lesson?"

_I swear, that guy has ears and eyes on his back_... Yuugi rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Ryou started to stutter, obviously trying to come up with a good excuse, but he was clearly out of inspiration.

_What's wrong with him? Normally he's the best at making up excuses... _

Ryou acted strange. It started a month ago, and it was getting worse. He would have to discuss Ryou's behaviour with Malik.

"We were talking about what we are going to do after school, Sensei-chan." Yuugi looked straight in Monaru's eyes.

"I would appreciate it if you would do that in the pause. Now, sit down and follow the lesson. I won't warn you another time." He turned around to write something on the blackboard.

_And he does it every time... _Malik gave Yuugi a thumbs up and opened his textbook.

...**Lunch**...

"How come you were so late, Yuugi? I know that you like to make a spectacular entrance, but with Momnaru?" Ryou gestured to the teacher who just went to the toilets.

"I got this weird puzzle from my grandpa for my birthday, and I kinda forgot to sleep." He smiled sheepishly.

"You and puzzles...Somehow it surprises me you weren't busy with your knive-throwing. Oh, now that I remember it, did you get permission to go to that fencing club?"

Yuugi shook his head. "Nope. Jii-chan says it's too dangerous. He said that I could hurt myself. I don't underdstand him: I'm allowed to have a collection of the sharpest knives in Japan, but I can't go to a fence club. I do have permission to practise archery."

Ryou was about to say something when Malik interrupted.

"I knew I forgot something! Happy birthday Yuugi! Ryou, let's sing!"

_Boy, he's fast. I've said that 3 minutes ago..._ Yuugi buried his head between his arms.

Before the poor albino-like boy could object, Malik had already stood up and grabbed Ryou up too.

"Dear schoolmates, I would like to make a very important announcement. We have a very important person with us today."

All the heads turned around, expecting to see some kind of star pop out of nowhere. When none of this came, all heads turned back to Malik, clearly looking for an explanation.

Yuugi groaned. He felt, no he knew where this was heading to.

"No no, my dear friends – Ryou snorted - he is here, standing right in front of you. Could Yuugi Muoto please stand up?"

"I hate you, Malik." Yuugi slowly stood up, plastered a fake smile on and waved to everybody in the room."Hello, dear friends. I am very pleased that you all showed up just to welcome me."

Ryou shot him a look that clearly said: 'Cut The Crap! I hate doing this kind of thing.' He obviously didn't like being in the center of attention. Yuugi grinned. 'Wait and see.'

'You wouldn't dare...'

'Wanne bet?'

"I'd like to thank my friend Malik, for making this announcement for me. I feel very flattered. Too bad he forgot my birthday yesterday... So I'd say: everybody may drink something on Malik's costs."

Yuugi ignored Malik's shocked look.

"Now, I wouldn't dare to forget my other good friend, Ryou. Come on, Ryou, don't be so shy. See Ryou here, as we all know, has a wonderful voice. I think, because he also forgot my birthday yesterday, he should sing us a song." He pulled Ryou back up.

"I hate you." It was no more then a whisper, but Yuugi heard it loud and clear.

"I love you too." He blew Ryou a kiss and winked.

"I would indeed love to sing for you all, but unfortunately, I forced my voice yesterday. I namely went to a concert, and I have sung a little too much. So, I can't sing solo."

Dissapointed murmurs were to be heard. It was widely know that Ryou had a wonderful voice, and everybody just loved to hear him sing. His last song dated from half a year ago, on the school concert.

"However, I am willing to sing a duet. And who's better to accompany me then the one and only Yuugi Muoto!"

Yuugi groaned. This was just NOT his day. It wasn't the fact that he couldn't sing (he could sing better than Malik) but he hated it. He stood up slowly and threw Ryou a glare.

"Love you!"

"Now you love me, yeah." Yuugi childishly stuck out his tongue at Ryou.

"Let's just get it over with."

Yuugi nodded.

"We shall sing 'Kibuo no kaneoto'. Sit back and enjoy!"

The entire school did just that. Some people even ran away to get chips or popcorn, Malik being one of them. Yuugi and Ryou sweatdropped.

_Not literally_...both thought.

...**After school**...

Malik still had a grin plastered on his face. It appeared after the song, and was now glued to his face. The reason? After the song, a lot of fangirls just came out of nowhere and crowded around the two singers, asking for an autograph or a picture. And that was the nice version.

"Malik, stop the grinning!"

"No!"

"It wasn't funny"

"Yes it was"

"You could at least have helped us."

"Why? It was so much fun!"

"...Fun? You weren't tramped by thousands of fangirls!"

"Maybe...but I still think it was fun...and there weren't thousands of schoolgirls...50 at the most..."

"I don't ... "

Ryou, who got sick of Malik's and Yuugi's constant bickering, wacked both on their head with his bagpack.

"Let's just forget it and go to the arcade. OK?"

"NO!" Yuugi and Malik screamed instantaneously, then looked at eachother surprised and started fighting again.

"I guess not then..." Ryou let himself fall back to get a bit of peace. Damn this headache...

"Hey Ry. Everything ok? You don't look so good. Can't get those two to stop bickering again?"

Ryou looked up suprised.

"Bakura! What are you doing here? You know I don't want my friends knowing of you and our relationship." He dragged Bakura in an alley.

"I missed you."

Bakura tilted Ryou's head up and slowly and tenderly kissed him on his lips. He set his hands on Ryou's temples and started to massage the headache away, then destroyed it with a bit of his magic. He let his hands fall back.

"Or am I not allowed to miss you?"

Ryou sighed and leaned back against Bakura.

"Of course you are allowed to miss me. I miss you too." He cuddled closer and allowed Bakura to put his arms around his waist.

He had met his almost reflection a couple of months ago, and 3 days after their first meet, Bakura had kissed him. Well, let's just say the feelings were mutual and they had a lot of fun after that. It was as if their love was destined to be. Wich it was, but Ryou only figured that out after a couple of weeks, when Bakura had given him a gift.

The gift was a strange necklace, or like Bakura called it, the 'Millennium Ring'. It was made from pure gold, in the shape of a cicle, with a strange triangular in the middle. The Eye of Horus was carved in the triangle. The 5 pointers attached to the circle were what one could call the finishing touch. Ryou had liked it from the first the moment.

Bakura had explained to him that he was a reincarnated version of an old tomb robber. If the Ring recognised the true partner of Bakura, the one destined to be with him,he would receive his memories of Ancient Egypt. The moment Ryou had touched the Ring, his memories flooded back to him. And with that also came a bunch of strange powers. Bakura could summon REAL Duel Monsters, teleport, heal and a couple of other things.

But the memories came with a price. Bakura had to fight his old him, the Ancient Tomb Robber, who was a reckless brute. He even got Ryou scared of him. The poor teen had ran off, thinking it was the real Bakura who abused him. Bakura however didn't want to give up his Ryou, and fought hard to get him back. When he finally proved to Ryou that it hadn't been him who abused him, Ryou was more then willing to return.

Now they were starting over, and things were looking good.

"I have to get going. They'll be wondering where I am." Ryou regretfully pulled away.

"When do you plan to tell them about me?" Bakura's hard dark brown eyes bore into Ryou's soft ones.

"Honestly, Bakura, I just don't know."

"If they are true friends, they should accept me. They did accept the fact that you are gay without a problem."

"Well yes,but they are both gay too. They just don't have a 3000-year old boyfriend like I have." Ryou rubbed his sweater nervously, as if something hung there.

Bakura muttered something under his breath and, in a flash of light, the Millennium Ring appeared. Ryou smiled softly and stroked it tenderly.

"Keep it with you, it will give you support."

"Thanks Kura."

Bakura frowned at Ryou's sad look.

"Ryou? Do what you think that is the right thing to do. But you'll have to tell them one day. And if I may give my opinion, I think they'll accept it sooner and easier then you think they'll do it. Besides, if I am right, one of your friends will get a surprise very soon."

Bakura gave Ryou one last kiss and dissapeared.

"Maybe..." Ryou sighed, tucked the Ring under his sweater and ran off, hoping to catch on with Yuugi and Malik.

_I wonder what that surprise is he was talking about?_

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

"It wasn't funny"

"It was."

"Was not"

"Yuugi, just accept the fact that it was funny."

Said boy grinned.

"Then why don't you accept the fact it was funny when Isis emptied the trash can over your head because you didn't want to empty it?"

"That's something entirely different."

"It's just the same. You didn't want to accept, and I don't want to either."

"...Let's call it even. By the way, where's Ryou?"

"Glad to see you guys still know me. Let's enter now, shall we?" Ryou had found the two at the entrance of the arcade, still bickering and blocking the entrance. He had been waiting for ten more minutes. Count with that the fact that he had been with Bakura for 20 minutes...

_All grown up...suuure._

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

After Yuugi had beaten him at all the games they had played, Malik decided to give up. "Alright Yuugi, you win."

"I thought you were never going to admit it. Glad you finally saw you're no match for me."

"Nobody's a match for you. You defeat everybody with your eyes closed. Bit, I have to admit, it pays to be friends with the Game King."

Since Yuugi won The Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, he and his friends could play for free in the arcade, in exchange for his autographe and a photo for a poster. Yuugi accepted happily, and now the three were frequent visitors in the arcade.

"What's Ryou doing?"

"He's playing Dance Dance Revolution with a girl named Anzu. She's pretty good, Ryou had a hard time defeating her the last time."

"Now that he's not here –Yuugi signaled to Malik to come closer- don't you think he's acting...different?" Malik looked at Yuugi with a pensitive look.

"I've noticed some change in his behaviour, but it didn't seem very negative. He just seems clumsier. And he's also more secretive. What do you think is going on?"

"I don't have a clue. I'm just worried about him. Maybe someone started bullying him again?"

Both Yuugi and Ryou had been bullied by some elder boys, but Malik helped them out by knocking all the bullies in the hospital. They were best friends since then.

Malik shook his head. "Can't be that, I check in on them regularely. They are good."

"What could it be then? Maybe..."

A lightbulb appeared above both heads, just the moment Ryou arrived.

Malik and Yuugi grinned. _This is going to be fun!_

"Did you beat her, Ryou?" Yuugi's voice was purely innocent.

Ryou didn't trust it but answered none the less. "Yes, she tripped on the last level. We promised each other a rematch next week. Eum, guys, what's going on?"

Malik was studying Ryou intensively, and Yuugi was just plain staring at Ryou's face.

"You are sweaty, Ryou, why don't you take off your sweater?"

"No, no need to. If I take it off, I'll get cold. So I'll leave it on.

Malik and Yuugi exchanged looks, then jumped up and started to pull at Ryou's sweater. Ryou desperately tried to get away from them, but to no avail. Malik gave one last tug on the sweater and pulled it off. The Ring became visible.

"Ooooow, Ryou, who gave that to you? Your boyfriend?" Malik's face was one tease, while Ryou's was trying to compete with a tomato.

"Yuugi, what do...Yuugi? Yuugi!"

But Yuugi didn't hear a thing. Nor did he feel Malik shaking him to snap him out of his trance, or Ryou's more gentle tugs. The only thing he saw was the Eye of Horus on the Ring.

_That Eye..._

-/Soon, aibou, soon./-

_What the..._

In the gameshop, the partly completed puzzle glowed, while the ghostly figure standing next to it dissapeared.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

This was it, the thirth chapter of Obsession. I hope it wasn't too bad, I wrote it when I had to study for my exams. But, I was kinda bored, and if I can get a computer on my hands then...

I'd like to thank Hoppy-san2345 and Atemu Yugi lover34for reviewing, thank you very much! Here are cookies and Ryou plushies!

I know that Yuugi, Ryou, Bakuraand Malik are OOC, but I like to give them a backbone. I mean, I doubt even Yuugi is as innocent that he doesn't know what sex is...And I like a sweet Bakura...

The fourth chapter is already half written and it should be out round christmas. If it's not out then: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

R&R? Please?

Ja Ne, AC

- Runs off singing « Jingle Bells » -


	4. Meeting

Here's chappie 4. Enjoy!

Obsession  
By Angel's Charm

Thinking  
"Talking" 

/Hikari to Yami/  
-/Yami to Hikari/-

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

This chapter is dedicated to Atemu Yugi lover34. Happy birthday!

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA  
Chapter 4: Meeting  
AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"C'mon, who is it?"

"I don't want to tell, Malik, so shut up!"

"Aww, Ryou, I'm just curious...Please?" Malik tried the Puppy-Dog-Eyes.

"No, Malik, you know that only Yuugi can use those on me. I'm not going to tell you who I'm dating. And I'll surely not introduce you. And that's final!" Ryou went over to Yuugi, who was sitting on a chair in a corner of the arcade, leaving a scowling Malik.

"Hey Yuugi. Feeling better already?" Ryou sat down next to his friend and patted him on his back.

"Yeah, I don't know what it was. Just seeing that ring, I think."

"How come you had such a reaction? I mean, it's just a jewel..." _I'm not going to tell you more…_

"It's not only that, Ryou. You know that puzzle I told you about at lunch?" At Ryou's nod, he continued. "It has the same eye on it. And since I started it, I have this strange feeling of being watched and followed. When I saw that eye, it was like my puzzle called me, begged me to come home and finish it... What do you think of it?"

"I'm not entirely sure Yuugi..."

"Ryou? Do what you think that is the right thing to do. But you'll have to tell them one day. And if I may give my opinion, I think they'll accept it sooner and easier then you think they'll do it. Besides, if I am right, one of your friends will get a surprise very soon."

"...but I think you should meet someone. Can we meet at 7 P.M. at the abandonned warehouse?"

"Euh...sure..but why there? Why not at home?"

"You'll see. Oh, and bring the puzzle." Ryou checked his watch and stood up. "I have to go." Then, as an afterthought, "Just don't tell Malik..."

Yuugi grinned but nodded. "Bye Ryou, see you tonight."

"See ya!"

Yuugi stood up to go and look for Malik. He wanted a game.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"Look who finally decided to come home. I thought you lost your way. Honestly, I think I have to buy you a dogchip...I mean, you're always late. And that way, I can trace you down."

"I'm also happy to see you, Jii-chan. How was your day?" Yuugi embraced his grandpa.

"The same as usual, I guess...noisy kids who can't keep their hands of the cards...oh, and two men from Kaiba Corp. Kaiba is interested in the shop and wants to take it over. I declined his offer. Now, let's go eat."

"Yes Jii-chan" Yuugi followed his grandfather inside, silently laughing at his antics.

After dinner, Yuugi went up to start his homework.

_Filthy Momnaru...The Greeks are dead...well, the ancient ones are...what do Zeus and Hera interest me? Nothing, nada, rien. I prefer Egypt…_

Yuugi sighed and glared at his clock, then went up and cuddled it. "I love you!" He grabbed his bag, put the puzzle inside and ran down, leaving his clock on the bed. The red numbers changed from 6.52 to 6.53 PM.

"Bye Jii-chan. See you tonight." Suguroku merely sighed and switched the TV on.

_Off he goes...again. So why bother?_

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Ryou was standing at the entrance of the warehouse, looking very nervous. Bakura appeared behind his back and started to massage his shoulders. Ryou yelped and jumped away. Bakura just stared at him, hands up in mid-air.

"Did I startle you?" He grinned, pulled the boy back and continued his massage.

"No! You just scared me to death." He went back to his nervous stance. His lover shot him a questioning glance. Ryou sighed and leaned against the darker one.

"Bakura, I'm just scared of Yuugi's reaction. I don't want to lose him, you know. It's not that I don't like Malik, he helped me with the bullies, but Yuugi..." He searched for words.

"Is more serious? Can keep things quiet?" Bakura suggested.

"Yes! I tust him more then I trust Malik. I have this bond with Yuugi. And I don't have that with Malik. We've been through so much together...he even defended me when he knew he would get hurt in my place." Ryou closed his eyes, a tear running down his cheek. "I don't want to lose another friend..."(1)

Bakura wiped the tear off and gave Ryou a kiss on his now wet cheek. "There's only one way to find out how he takes it, and that's by confronting Yuugi... I sense him coming. Be careful." Bakura dissapeared, causing Ryou to fall backwards.

"A little warning in the future, thank you!" He glared at the sky.

"Eum...Ryou? What you're glaring at?" Yuugi looked up at the sky.

"Nothing." Ryou scratched the back of his head. Yuugi sweatdropped. "Come on, let's enter." Ryou pushed the doors open and they went inside.

When they were comfortable on the pillows Ryou brought, Ryou took a deep breath and turned to Yuugi. "Did you bring the puzzle?"

"Yes, it's in my bag. Why?"

"Not important for now. Second question: do you believe in the supernatural?"

"Ryou, where's this heading to? Why..."

"Just answer the question, Yuugi, please. Do you believe in the supernatural, yes or no?" Ryou's eyes were serious, and even angsty. Yuugi thought for a second.

"I think, but I'm not sure. Look, what's that has to do with my puzzle? And aren't we supposed to meet someone here?"

"Yes we are. So you believe in the supernatural?"

"Yes, but..."

"Shhht. I'll call him." When Yuugi wanted to ask further, Ryou silenced him with his hand.

"Please Yuugi. This is hard enough already without your questions. Just...promise me we'll stay friends after this?" At Yuugi's nod, Ryou took a deep breath. "Give me a couple of seconds, okay?" The boy closed his eyes and contacted Bakura.

/Bakura...can you come/

-/Are you really sure of this? There's no getting back after this one./-

/Yes. Please, Bakura.../

-/I'll come. Don't worry, Ryou, everything will be fine./- He sent Ryou mental assurance and broke the connection.

Ryou opened his eyes, and Yuugi couldn't help but notice the uncertainty in his eyes.

"Yuugi, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend." A person appeared next to his side.

"This is Bakura. Bakura, Yuugi."

Yuugi's mouth fell open.

"Hello to you too, Yuugi." The almost-Ryou-twin said and grinned.

"Hey...?" Yuugi turned around and started to run away, ignoring Ryou's desperate calls. _This is crazy... I must be crazy...yeah, that's it..._ But when he looked back, Ryou II was still there, now consoling Ryou who thought that Yuugi had ran off. He could faintly hear the words "I knew it...I should never...damn it…just like before…" The boy leaned against the other and looked heartbroken. Yuugi slowly walked back.

Bakura, who noticed him, gave him a faint smile. Yuugi looked at Ryou, while silently asking permission to go to the boy. Bakura nodded, and moved away from Ryou. "Wha...?"

"Ryou...I'm sorry...I just..." He couldn't continue his sentence because Ryou had jumped up and had pushed him down the ground. "Yuugi...don't leave...just don't leave..." He clinged to the duelist like he was his last lifeline. Tears soaked his jacket.

"Ryou, look at me. Look at me." Amethyst eyes met watery brown ones. "I won't go away. I promise. It's just, well, kinda strange to see someone pop up out off nowhere." He grinned sheepishly.

"You'll stay? Oh gods, thank you..." He embraced Yuugi tighter.

"I don't want to interrupt something between you two, but wasn't there a reason Ryou wanted us to meet?" Bakura pulled Ryou off of Yuugi. "You're supposed to do that with me, not with him. Like that one time, when..."

"Waaaay too much information. And he has a point, Ryou. You told me to bring the puzzle. What for?" Yuugi stood up and cleaned himself off. _Damnit, that won't go off anymore..._ There was a large white spot on his favorite black leather pants, and it didn't went off when he scratched at it. _No fun..._ He frowned.

Bakura just arched an eyebrow at Yuugi's frown and lazily waved his hand. The spot dissapeared. Yuugi looked up, a surprised look in his eyes. Bakura shrugged and Ryou waited uncertainly for the boy's reaction. "You know, I'm starting to like you." And this made Ryou laugh again.

"Now, let me see this puzzle of yours..."

"Be right back. Oh, and I'll take my time." He gave Ryou a thumbs up and walked away. Ryou blushed, then sighed and lowered himself to the ground. "You ok?" Bakura sat down next to him.

"Yeah. I'm glad he accepted you.. I don't know what I would have done if he really had ran away. I don't think I would be able to have another person disappear out of my life." Bakura picked the boy up and placed him in his lap.

_I don't know either,Ryou, I don't know. I'm just glad we don't need to find that out now. _He nuzzled the boy's neck, then turned Ryou's head and kissed him. First slowly, then more pasionate. Deciding he wanted to go a step farther, Bakura nibbled at Ryou's lip to get entrance, wich Ryou gladly gave. Bakura's tongue caressed Ryou's, and a battle for dominance began. Bakura had just won when they heard a cough.

"Did I interrupt something?" Yuugi stood there, grinning, puzzlebox in his hands.

"Oh no. Feel free to join!" Ryou just hid his head in Bakura's chest, his face now entirely red.

"Bakura, you flatter me. And I would just love to join in. But, unfortunately, there are more pressing matters. This." He held up the box.

"Shame, shame. I would be honoured to have you joining us but, indeed, there are more pressing matters." He winked at Yuugi. "Ryou..." Ryou shook his head, still in Bakura's jacket.

"Ryou, darling, what would you think if we invited Yuugi here for a night of pure fun and raw passion?" His voice was serious and sounded as if he was asking to have some candy.

"No! Look, just cut it out, please?" Ryou looked up.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then you may sleep outside, for the front door. And now serious, please. Just for this once?"

"I'm never allowed to have fun with you! May I see the puzzle?"

"Everything for our poor little I'm-not-allowed-to-do-anything-Bakura." Yuugi handed Bakura the Puzzle.

"Who's little here? Neh? Not me." Yuugi huffed.

"I'm not little, just vertically challenged."

"That's just the same, dwarf. Admit it that you're small."

"Yeah, I know I'm small already. I know it from since I went to school..."

/Stop it Bakura. It's kinda...touchy. He is bullied a lot because of his size./

-/I didn't know...sorry./-

/Say that to him./

"Yuugi? I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Bakura. You couldn't have known. Now, what's with the puzzle?"

"It is what I thought it was, and you are who I thought you were. Our little...argument prove that to me."

"But what is it? And who am I?" Yuugi looked confused.

Bakura shook his head. "I can't tell you that. You have to figure that out on your own. The sooner you solve it, the sooner you'll know." He gave Yuugi an apologetically smile. "I'm sorry I can't do more."

Yuugi looked dissapointed. "I understand, but can't you just give one hint?" He used his puppy-dog-eyes.

"You too? Damnit, don't look at me like that. Alright, just cut the eyes."

"What's the clue? Come on Bakura, I wanna know what I'm doing. I don't want to unleash some kind of monster on the world."

"So you already figured out the complete-it-and-somebody-comes-out-part? Not bad. Look, the only thing I can say is that you're going to love it."

"It better be worth all the trouble... But I have to go, it's already late. And you know my grandfather..." Yuugi rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know him. So go home quick, before he gives you another lecture." Ryou ushered him away.

"Don't worry, I'll do just that. Oh, hey, Bakura."

"Mmm?"

"I hope to get that night of pure fun and raw passion soon. Keep in touch!"

"I surely will stay in touch. You'll get your night." He felt Ryou press his head in his jacket again. "Sfof if, pfeafe."

"Good night to you too, Ryou." Yuugi ran off.

_Finally alone... _Bakura grinned like crazy.

"Oh Ryou?"

"Yef?" Bakura pulled Ryou' head out off his sweater and started to kiss him again. At the same time, Ryou felt a strange tug and knew that Bakura had teleported them. The dark one lied the boy on bed and crawled on top of him. "Let's have some fun..."

Ryou pulled Bakura's head down. "No talking. Do it."

"That's the way I like it..." He captured the boy's mouth.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Yuugi sneaked past his grandfather's room and to his own. After pulling on his PJ's, he pulled out the puzzle and continued working on it.

Click

_Something you like..._

Click

_What could it be?_

Click

_Damnit...yeah, in you go..._

Click

_Just..._

Yuugi fell asleep. 15 puzzle pieces were left.

-/Sleep well, Aibou./-

"G'night..."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

(1) Explanation will follow in later chapters.

That's finished. The next chapter should be up soon, it's already written, and my fiend is beta-ing it now.

Atemu Yugi Lover34: Yami will come soon! Happy birthday! (I wanted this to be out on your birthday, but it wasn't finished so sorry) Happy new year! And my birthday is the on 3 november. A Yami plushie, as a thank you for reviewing.

act-the-brain-supreme: I'll remember your gender! Thanks for letting me know. And here's a Yami plushie. Now you have 2. -Winks-  
Review?

Ja Ne, AC


	5. Solving

Here's chapter 5. Enjoy!

Obsession  
By Angel's Charm

Thinking  
"Talking"  
/Hikari to Yami/  
-/Yami to Hikari/- 

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA  
**Chapter 5: Solving  
**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Yuugi kept on puzzling the next days, but he was stuck. The puzzle fell back apart every time, and the teenager was getting desperate. School didn't help either: he got a detention from Momnaru because he hadn't studied the Greek gods. The fact that Yuugi couldn't keep his mouth and spilled everything didn't help him either. (That earned him 2 weeks of detention.)

Bakura was also –quite litterally- watching his progress, and seemed dissapointed at the lack thereoff. The only luck he had was that his Jii-Chan left for a dig in Egypt. So, he didn't have to worry about the daily check-ups anymore.

**5 days after Yuugi's and Bakura's meeting (Week-end)**

"Try to put it here."

The puzzle fell apart. Yuugi glared at Bakura.

"Why am I letting you help again?"

"Because Ryou asked you to?"

"Why do I always listen to him? Heck, why do you listen to him?" Yuugi turned to look at Bakura.

Bakura shrugged. "Don't ask me. I always fall for him too. He just has that effect, I think. I mean, if he looks at you like that, and that soft hair, and..."

"I got the point, thank you."

The two were currently bowed over the puzzle, and said item simply didn't want to be solved. Yuugi quickly assembled all the puzzle pieces and looked at the remaining 15.

"This just isn't going to work..." Yuugi muttered and stood up. "Time for a break."

"Breaks aren't going to solve that puzzle. You took 5 breaks in half an hour already."

"Well, my headache isn't going to solve that puzzle either. I need a break, and I need it now." Yuugi rubbed his temples. "And I also have that stupid homework, and another week with Momnaru..."

"If you insist...but I still think you should continue. It feels important to me. More important than homework...and the detentions aren't for now. So keep your mind with the puzzle."

Yuugi ignored Bakura's protests, walked straight past him and went downstairs. Bakura followed when he realised that his speeches weren't helping. "Damn Hikari's..."

"Hey guys. Making any progress?" Ryou looked up from the homework he was making.

Yuugi groaned when he saw what he would have to make in a couple of hours. Maybe he could ask Ryou if he could copy his homework?

"Nope. I swear, that puzzle doesn't want me to solve it." Yuugi plopped into the chair next to Ryou. "Wanna try? I give it to you. Early birthday present. Oh, and may I copy your homework?" At Ryou's glare, he added, "Just joking" and started to pout.

"You know, that puzzle isn't just a toy. You are destined to have it, and you are the only one able to solve it. Just as Ryou was destined to have the Ring." Bakura retorted.

"He's right Yuugi. Just try it, and..."

"Well, I'm not able now. So cut it out. If you know so much of it, just take it and finish it. It's getting on my nerves.And don't look like that. I'm sick of trying."

At Ryou's hurt look, he added: "I'm sorry. But I have a lot of work to do, and I have a terrible headache. Be right back."

"Okay." Ryou's voice was soft.

"Ryou, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it, you know how I am when I don't feel well."

"It's okay, Yuugi. It really is. Just promise me you won't give up on that puzzle." Yuugi rolled his eyes.

"And go to a doctor. That headache has been bothering you for three days now. Aspirins won't work anymore."

"I promise. And I'll go to a doctor. Tomorrow. Can I go after an aspirin now?" _Can I borrow your homework now?_

"Get out off here. You should have been back by know." Ryou threw his textbook at Yuugi, who caught it. "Thank you very much, oh your bookness. You didn't made any notes here, did you?" Yuugi started to leaf through the book.

"Just go and get that aspirin." Ryou laughed. "And no, everything is in here." He pointed to his workbook.

"I'm already gone sir, be right back sir." He mock saluted to Ryou and ran away, ducking to dodge Ryou's workbook and grinning like crazy.

_Damn, I should have caught that one..._

"Is he always like this?" Bakura asked.

"No. This is one off his better days." Came the simple reply. Ryou stood up to fetch his books.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Yuugi was still laughing when he arrived in the bathroom for his aspirin. He opened the cabin door and took the box of aspirins. He closed the white door and started to open the little yellow box when he felt someone watching him. The little hairs on the back of his neck started to rise, and he felt the sudden urge to look in the mirror.

"Oh my god..."

Not his reflection, but that of someone else was looking at him. The person was almost his double, but there were some major differences. They had the same hair, but the stranger had more blond streaks through his. His features were harder, and they gave off a dark air. But the eyes formed the greatest difference. While Yuugi's eyes were violet/amethyst, this persons eyes were crimson, like blood, and much sharper than Yuugi's.

The person slowly extended his hand, and putted it against the glass. Yuugi's hand did just the same, even if Yuugi was sure that he did NOT want to lay his hand there. His hand moved on its own accord, and so did the rest of his body. The boy tried to pull back, but found himself immobilised. Fear seeped through every fiber of his being. The harder he tried to pull away, how stronger the force became that held him in his grip. He held his head down in an effort to pull out of the strange grip.

-/Aibou.../-

Yuugi's head shot up, and his eyes locked with those of the other. A grin spread on the person's face. Suddenly the eyes glowed, and for a second Yuugi could see nothing but red.

When Yuugi opened his eyes again –when had he closed them?- it was only his own, scared reflection looking back. He pulled his hand back.

"Hello?" his voice sounded high, and shaky. _Damn me and my courage..._

His hands fumbled with the aspirin box, when realisation dawned upon him.

His headache was gone.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"What took you so long?" Bakura looked impatient. "I understand you don't want to continue on that puzzle, but staying in the bathroom for almost 20 minutes is a bit exagerated, don't you think?"

"No, but I don't find my reflection changing and speaking to me normal either. Plus healing my headache..." He laughed at Ryou and Bakura's faces.

"If you are joking now..." Bakura stormed out off the room, probably to inspect the bathroom.

"I would like an explanation ..." Ryou waved his hand in front of Yuugi's face.

Yuugi had just explained everything to Ryou when Bakura entered the room again.

"I couldn't find anything in the bathroom, but I did find this." He held up a glowing puzzle.

"The puzzle..." Yuugi stood up, as in a trance and took the puzzle from Bakura. His eyes were clouded, like it wasn't him who was in control.

"Bakura, what is..."

"I don't know, Hikari, but we aren't needed anymore. Come." Bakura laid his hand on Ryou's shoulder and teleported both away.

"My homework!"

Yuugi didn't even notice the departure of the two, but seated himself again and started on the puzzle. Piece after piece was clicked into place. When there was only one puzzle piece left, Yuugi awoke.

"Wha...? Ryou? Bakura? What happened?"

Yuugi shook his head to clear his head and noticed Ryou's homework, lying on the table. But his grin soon faded when he spotted the now almost puzzle next to it.

_It's almost finished...but, what happened? I don't remember putting those pieces in their place..._

He examined the puzzle, and then the remaining puzzle piece.

_Somehow, I always knew you would go in last..._

The eye on the piece stared at Yuugi, almost urging him to put it in his place.

_I just don't trust this...what should I do?_

He turned the puzzle piece around. Again the strange sign.

_I just don't know...it's just so strange..._

'Look, the only thing I can say is that you're going to love it.'

_Bakura, I hope you were right. Yuugi Muoto is not responable for what's going to happen now..._

Yuugi took a deep breath and inserted the piece. The piece fitted, and the puzzle flashed. When Yuugi examined it, he saw that the puzzle was no longer a puzzle. It was now an up side down piramid, without the outlines of the puzzle pieces.

"So, that was that. No magic..." _Ignore what has happened. It has always been a chunk of gold. Not a puzzle whos lines dissapeared._

Yuugi laughed nervously.

"I can wear it, like Ryou...why am I talking to myself?"

The boy went to the cellar and searched for somethin to hang the puzzle on. After a 30 minutes search, he found an old but sturdy chain. When he started to go to his room to examine the puzzle further, his stomach growled. So the puzzle was put aside, and Yuugi made himself a bowl of ramen. After eating and cleaning everything up he went to watch television when he remembered the puzzle.

_OK, now for you...where's that chain? Ah, here you are..._

He went to his chamber, lighted a couple of candles and hung the puzzle on the chain. It glimmered in the candlelight.

_Nice..._

So, it was just a puzzle, maybe a solid gold one that flashed and stuff, but it wasn't a magic one. It was NOT a magic one. Then why was he so nervous to put it on? Damn, Jii-Chan started to rub off on him.

_Here goes nothing..._

The boy lifted the chain, gave the puzzle one good look, as if commanding it to be good, and hung the chain around his neck.

_See? Doesn't do a thing..._

No sooner had he thought that, or the puzzle started to give off a blinding light.

Yuugi couldn't help himself.

"Oh fck! Why me?"

The puzzle levitated and stopped right in front of Yuugi's forehead.

_Oh oh..._

The eye on the puzzle started to shine even more and Yuugi had to shield his eyes. He felt a strange tickling on his forehead, and something turned itself around his arms and clinbed up. Higher and higher...

_Not good..._

Suddenly the feeling raced up and he felt his forehead burn. When the boy looked up, the golden light had formed a...form...of a person? Yuugi fell through his knees.

_No way I am awake now...I'm just dreaming. Yeah, that's it._

A second later, everything turned to normal. The puzzle fell back on Yuugi's chest, supported by the chain.

Yuugi sat on the ground, holding his still tingling forehead.

_Justadreamjustadreamjustadreamjustadreamjustadreamjustadream_

He didn't have time to ponder over that long though, because the silence was broken by a chuckle. Yuugi's eyes widened before he curled himself in a defensive ball.

"Oh, Aibou..."

Two slim and tanned fingers tilted Yuugi's chin back. Before the boy knew what happened, soft and warm lips were pressed against his.

The rest was pure bliss.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Another chapter done. A bit short, but the next will be longer. I just hope you guys will like the twist I'm gonna put into it...

And I got 5 reviews! -starts to dance-

Atemu Yugi lover34: Thanks for the birthday wish -grins-. Well, Yami is here, but it won't be like other ficcies. I hope you'll like it. And yes, I read your stories! I like your titleless story very much! But what do you mean with 'I almost died today? I hope you were joking...

act-the-brain-supreme: Glad you like it! Here's a Bakura plushie!

redconvoy: Here's the next part!

HOPPY-SAN2345: Soon enough?

baada: Awake already? You can figure out what is happening, I think...

The next chapter is already half written, but it will need a lot of time. Sorry. Read and Review?

Ja Ne, AC


End file.
